Worlds of Suprises
by ColourfulCaaandy
Summary: Clary suffered through amensia but has recovered. She hasn't forgot the people who suround her but she still has a nagging feeling, that is until she meets someone who seems vaguely familiar. She knows this person but exactly who is it? What do they have to do with her past? Will she find out about this person at all? If so at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Ello Fanfiction readers!

This is my first fanfiction. It used to be up for those of you who might have seen it or even read it. I also changed my PenName from Teddybear456 to ColourfulCaaandy. I took the story down because i thought it was stupid.. BUUT! noow its all edited and sounds better than it did before! I feel very proud of my self.

ANNYWAYS, I hooppe you enjoy my story! ;D

Disclamier: I dont own the characters in the Mortal Instruments

^^I havee no idea if that made any sense but hopefully it does..

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up not knowing what was going on. I heard pots and pans banging as I looked at the time, it was only 5 in the morning! I got out from under the covers and descended down the stairs to see who or what was making this noise. I find a golden hair boy in the kitchen looking at me with golden eyes .  
"Good morning" said the boy.  
"Good morning" I said as a yawn escaped my mouth.  
"Why up so early?"  
" I heard you making all this noise and I wanted to know what you're up to."  
"Oh, I was making you breakfast"  
"its 5 in the morning!"  
"Rise and shine?"  
"You're impossible"  
"How many times have I heard that?"  
I just stared at him, looking into those golden eyes and loosing track of time, not knowing what was going on. I have seen those eyes before; they just seem so familiar….

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. Just another day of freshman year, how fun is that? I went to the washroom and brushed my teeth with toothpaste, then rinsed out my mouth to get rid of the taste. Looking at myself in the mirror I wondered how to tame these red curls or mine, I looked like I was from the 60's! I pulled my hair into a ponytail to the side and it just lay there, lifeless. I went back to my room and put on my favourite pair or black skinny jeans and an orange shirt. I put a bagel in the toaster and waited for it to come out just as I got a text.

**Clary I miss you so much! Dad's having some fight with customer service as im just sitting here wondering, "How we are even related?" Well your probably getting ready for school but just wanted to check up on you, Love you. **That was from Jon, my brother. He went with my dad to New York on some business trip and to show Jon how to be a political man like him.

**I miss you too Jon. Typical Dad. Yup I am getting ready for school, eating breakfast. Love you too.**

I sighed as I went to go check up on my mom. Still sprawled out on her bed with dark circles under her eyes I guess all those night of painting still didn't pay off . As I went back to the kitchen my bagel was ready I went to the refrigerator and took out some cream cheese. I smattered it all over the bagel and started eating soon enough I was down and went to go put on my green sneakers. Just as something caught my eye, a picture of all of us we looked so happy. What happened to that family? We were still a happy family but dad was always busy on business trips and dragging Jon along with him, I sighed and left the house.

It felt so well outside, I thought I would never see these trees and bushes again. It's been about 1 month since I came to school. All this time I had amnesia but it wasn't so severe. I got all my memory back but it still feels like something is missing.

I walked onto school grounds as I heard a familiar squeal.  
"Clary!" It was Isabelle running towards me to give me a big hug.  
"Isabelle!" I said for dramatic affect.  
"You know it's not nice to mock your friends."  
"Who said I was mocking?"  
"Never mind, all that matters is that you're finally here! You know how boring school is without you?"  
"Nope of course I don't, how would I ever experience that?"

Isabelle gave me the look that said don't-you-be-all-sarcastic-with me. I sighed and hugged her; it felt like home to hug Isabelle. I broke away just as I heard Simon behind me.

"Hii Clary, it's nice to see you again"  
"SIMON!"

Simon was really different from Isabelle. Simon was calm and independent and was someone that was there to hear you out and knows how you feel. Isabelle was the total opposite, but both were very close friends of mine and I was very happy to have them. We all said our goodbyes and first bell rang, I forgot what I had but good thing I had my schedule in my bag. Aren't I a little smart redhead? I sprinted to my locker, which I surprisingly still remember the combo to and I spun it open. I threw in my bag and took out my English folder along with my pencil case. Just as I was sprinting to class I ran smack into Alec, Isabelle's brother. He groaned but saw me and his blue eyes widened and shined.

"Clary?"  
"Hi Alec, yup it's me."  
"Your back so soon?"  
"Yup, my amnesia wasn't severe I didn't lose all of my memory."  
"Oh right, anyways it good to have you back and to see that bright smile on your face."  
"Thanks, it's good to see everyone face again."  
"Anyways I better get going to class"  
"same here, Bye Alec"  
"Bye Clary"

Alec walked away but he seemed like he was hiding something. Something he didn't want me to know, but Alec always hid things.

I walked into my English class as I heard..  
"WELCOME BACK CLARY!"  
I was shocked and at the same time surprised. I felt so loved. There was a big banner that read, "Welcome back Clary" with everyone's signature on it.  
"Hi everyone, it feels nice to be back and see everyone's faces."  
"It's nice to see you too Clary" said my English teacher.

I took my seat as the teacher began the lesson. Everyone kept smiling at me and waving their "hi's". I remember all these faces every single one but one in the corner was trying not look towards me. He had gold hair with curls that was tousled and an angular jaw line. He looked like he didn't even want to be there, like he didn't even notice my appearance. I quickly got a glimpse of his eyes, which were gold too. This boy looked similar to the boy in my dream. In fact it looked just like him. He caught me looking at him and turned to look at me. Our eyes locked, my green ones holding the gaze of his gold ones. I tried to look beneath them for anything I might remember about this angelic boy but nothing not even a single thing. He broke the gaze first like he couldn't stand to look at me worried that I might get a hint of memory.

After English I had Phys. Ed which was pretty fun. We played basketball, and everyone was waving their Hi's and saying their welcome backs. The morning was pretty fun just as lunch strolled around.

I went to the cafeteria and got a tray of food. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, like that was a first, when I accidently bumped into the golden boy.

"Sorry" I said.  
He didn't seem to know what was going on and then saw me and his eyes widened. "It's okay."  
I could just be quite and I blurted it out without me even knowing. "Do I know you? I mean you seem familiar." His eyes widened in shock but remained silent and then he said, "Nope, probably not" With that he just left.

. . .

After school I went home. The golden boy kept popping up in my head. I remember that face, that golden hair and especially those golden eyes but I don't remember his name. I remember when I always gazed into those golden eyes, maybe it was just a dream. I finished my English homework and was feeling very tired. I put on my pyjamas and went to bed. Waiting for maybe another dream that could give me a clue about this mysterious boy…

* * *

Thats the first chapter! ;D

Soo tell me what you think by reviewing :D

I knoow alot of authors on this site are always saying to review and you'll get a new chapter, Blah blah blah  
I doont mean to offend any of those authors but its true when they say that reviews make people happier :)

Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hiiiii everyone!**_

_**Here's the second chapter**_

_**Its a filler ;D**_

_**ENNJOOOOY! :D**_

_**Disclamier: I dont own the Mortal Instruments**_

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day when I found a note from my mom, saying she will be gone this entire day because she will be out with Luke. I opened the refrigerator to find nothing to eat. Ugh, nothing to eat, especially when I wake up early in the morning. Now I need to go to the grocery store. I went up to my room to get dressed.

I was walking on the sidewalk when I got a text.  
**Hiii Clary want to hang out some time today? **It was from Isabelle.  
I texted back, **Suree Izzy, around 3ish?  
Suree see you at 3 byee.**

The door was opening up as I stood in front of it. I pulled up a cart and went through each isle thinking about what stuff to get. OH, Kraft dinner, I'd love that, I thought to myself. I picked up some more things and went to the cash register. Good thing there wasn't a big crowd. I loaded my things up on the conveyer belt. Someone behind me was unloading there stuff too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one mango and a can of tomato soup, Hmm nice meal to eat, I thought to myself. Whoever was behind me accidently nudged my elbow, I spun around just to see the golden boy. I got his eye just as he looked into mine. His golden eyes widen in surprise, hope and something else I couldn't put a finger on.  
"Clary?" said the golden boy.  
"Umm, Yes?"  
"It's really you isn't?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but I don't know you.."

Right at that moment I saw all the hope drain out of his face. I noticed for the first time that he has dark circles under his eyes, from lack of sleep.  
"Oh, well my name's Jace. Nice to meet you."

His eyes clouded up and looked as if they held some truth needed to be told.  
"Nice to meet you." .

Jace. That name sounds familiar, it was also a cool name, and kind of different just like him.  
"Jace… Umm I don't know you, but I saw you at school yesterday."  
"Do you really not remember me?"  
His face was hidden of all emotion and he put on a smirk.  
"Umm I mean that I have no idea of who you are.. What else could I possibly mean?" Jace was getting on my nerves now.  
"Oh right, you're going through amnesia…"  
"Uh-huh"  
"Well im Jace who is a boy."  
" I think I figured that out, but thanks for pointing that out."  
I paid for my stuff and so did Jace. We were walking out of the store as he was telling me who he was.  
"Anyways, I'm a gorgeous looking man that no lady could ever resist and at the moment I am single." He said it with a smirk on his face.  
I rolled my eyes, this boy was so full of himself.  
"OMG OMG OMG!A boy like you single! That's like my dream come true!" I said in the girlyist tone. "Oh but sorry to ruin your hopes but I'm not like one of those girls, if you want someone like that go to that girl other there, Kaelie, I'm sure you two will be perfect for each other."  
"Now now, are you jealous?"  
"Haha, your funny."  
"It's okay Clare-bear you never know there might be a time for us out there.."  
Clare-bear only my mom and Jon called me that. How did Jace know about that?  
"In your dreams Blondie, and how do you know about my nickname Clare-bear?"  
"Oh umm it just came out…."  
"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I was deeply in love with a girl but she went missing. Me and her family looked all over for her and every day I felt my heart shatter bit by bit. I felt as if it were my fault. I couldn't live without her, I was broken. By 1 months she still wasn't found and everyone gave up on her. In my heart I knew she was still alive somewhere. A week later her body was found in front of her house."

His eyes were full of so many different emotions, sad, regert, hope etc.

"When I saw her in the hospital she looked so broken and hurt, everyone was scared if she was going to live or not. I couldn't handle seeing her so weak so I left. I went up to my grandmother's house in Idris. I came back after 3 weeks and found out she survived. Excitement of seeing her exploded within me but soon that crashed down when I found out the truth."  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"She has amnesia and couldn't remember a few things about her life."  
"Sounds like me." I muttered.  
"Ironic isn't it?"  
"Ohh I hear you, well I'm really sorry about what happened between you guys." But deep inside me I got a nagging feeling in my heart. I have no idea why, but the way he kept looking at me when he was saying the story, his golden eyes of hope. His words also had an effect on me. When he was talking about his past, it tugged my heart but I don't know why.  
"Well I have to go Clary, Bye, See you at school."  
"Oh okay, Bye Jace, see you at school too."

With that he left and so did I. I went back home and put away the groceries.

I decided that I needed to take my mind of Jace. I took my messenger bag and left the house, wondering where my feet would take me this time.  
. . .

Jace's P.O.V

I can't believe Clary couldn't even remember me. Who would forget this gorgeous face? Any girl would die to be with the great Jace Herondale, but the one I love the most, the one that means everything to me can't even remember my name. I was walking back to the Institute as I kept thinking of all the many memories me and Clary had. The way her eyes would always sparkle when she was deep in thought, how the fiery red curly hair always framed her face. The amount of freckles were sprinkled across her nose, but I don't even know if I will ever see that side of Clary again.  
Damn, I sound like a girl.  
Who knew, the great Jace Herondale would should girlish.  
That is NOT how Jace Herondale is.  
Who am I kidding, after Clary disappeared from my world Jace Herondale vanished.  
But I couldn't help myself. I missed Clary a lot after she disappeared. My heart shattered to piece when I found out Clary had amnesia. Then I walk into the grocery store and see a redhead. But I thought to myself that she was probably another girl, not my Clary, But look who I found, a blank Clary. Every time I entered a store, I would look out for a red head and I would always get excited, but then I find out that it's just another red head. I really miss Clary. Damn, why do I keep sounding like a girl who just got dumped? WAIT!, Jace Wayland never talks down to himself. But I feel miserable without Clary, she was the girl the one that I actually loved. Usually I get to know and girl and then just leave but with Clary it's not like that. It's like we were meant to be. Look at me, I sound like one of those people who have experienced a lot in life and are always mindlessly walking around streets. I can't take the feeling of being miserable any longer. My mind is set; I'm going to get Clary to remember me.

Clary's P.O.V

My feet decided to take me to Central Park. I was mindlessly walking around the park when I bumped into someone; this resulted in a blue slushy being poured over me.

"AHHH!"  
"Oh dear, please do calm down, it was an accident, thought if I should say this slushy makes your eyes pop."  
I looked up to see a pair of cat-like green eyes grinning at me.  
"Magnus?!"  
"Clary dear! You remember me, how grateful! I thought you would have forgotten about me."  
I threw my arms around Magnus's neck and gave him a bear hug.  
"Clary, darling, it has been a long time since I have seen you but please dear, you just ruined my shirt!"  
It was the first time I actually looked at Magnus. He was wearing light blue leather pant with a white V neck tee. His hair wasn't spiked but was full of a lot of glitter.  
"Wow Magnus, This is probably the only day you don't look so glittery and shiny."  
"It's a drab isn't it? I ran out of glitter and asked Alexander to get me some but he still hasn't dropped by. Anyways Clary, I heard you got into an accident and resulted with amnesia. Are you okay? Or is the amnesia still there?"  
How do I answer that question? I thought. Of course my amnesia isn't severe and thankfully I haven't forgotten about anyone but then there's Jace. He seems to be part of my past but i don't even remember him one bit. What do I tell Magnus?  
"Oh, no I'm fine" I lied.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Magnus look at me. Like really look at me.  
"Clary, I know something's up. Tell me."  
"Well Magnus, its true when I said I can remember everything, well most of my life. I mean, I remember my parents, my house, friends, sceneries, books, stores etc. But there's one person I can't seem to remember. I saw him at school but he kept avoiding my gaze, today I saw him at the grocery store and he asked me if I remembered him. He seems familiar but I don't know his name. Whenever I see him my heart skips a beat. There's also this nagging feeling in my heart. He even appeared in my dream a few days ago."  
Magnus looked deep in thought and then recognition crossed his face. His eyes widen as he understood who I was talking about.  
"What's his name Clary?"  
"Jace. Magnus, do you know who he is? What did he have to do with my past?"  
His face dropped. His eyes sadness that was too much for him.  
"I can't tell you that Clary. It's your secret to find out."  
"Magnus! Please! I can't take it anymore. Whenever he talks to me he always has a sad experision. You should have seen him when he saw me in the grocery store, he looked like a little kid who saw cotton candy! But, right when I said I didn't know him his face dropped. How can I remember everyone and everything except one person? I know deep inside of me that I know him but at the same time I don't. Please Magnus." I whispered.  
I didn't know that tears were fallings under my eyes. Tears as crystals clouded up my vision. They dripped down my cheeks and ended at my chin, where they fell off and hit the grass. Silvery tracks left in their place.  
"Oh Clary"  
Magnus pulled me in for a hug and I just stand there, my hands limp at my sides, non-responding.  
"Clary, I would love to tell you who Jace was to you but I just can't. I know your suffering through a lot of pain but it's not my memory to tell. Sooner or later, you'll find out Clary, until then you have to wait and watch."  
My tears stopped but my eyes held a lot of pain. They felt like cotton balls.  
" Magnus, I'm going to go home now."  
"Alright Clary, be careful, call me if you need someone to talk to."  
"Okay Magnus, Bye." I gave him a tiny smile before I left.  
"Bye Clary."

Magnus P.O.V

Clary vanished out of site after she left me. Her red curls bouncing all over the place. Poor girl. I couldn't tell her who Jace was to her. It would hurt her too much to know the truth. I started to walk home and kept thinking about that one day.  
"Magnus, you can't tell Clary about me at all" explained Jace.  
"Why Jace? She is already suffering through amnesia it's hard enough that she can't remember you."  
"Magnus, please, I just can't, not now. I'll tell her when the time comes."  
Magnus saw the expression pass across Jace's face. Guilt. He was hiding something.  
"Jace, what's going on? There's something behind this isn't there?"  
"Please, Just promise me you won't tell her anything about me." Magnus could tell it pained Jace to say these words.  
"Okay, but I have one question."  
"What?"  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
Jace turned around so his back was facing Magnus.  
"Clary is the closet to you."  
"What about Isabelle and Simon?"  
"I told them too."  
"Really? Even Simon?"  
"I told Izzy to pass on the news."  
"Okay Jace, I won't tell Clary anything about you."  
Jace sighed out of relief.  
"Thank-you"  
For the first time Magnus saw dark circles under Jace's eyes but decided against asking him about it. He knew Jace would create some lie.

Too much was going on through their lives. Somehow I was being pulled into it as well. I decided to go meet Alexander.

. . .

Clary's P.O.V  
Jace, Jace, Jace… that name keeps tugging at my brain and my heart. But who is he, why does he have such an effect on me..? He just seemed like a boy full of self and with a lot of ego. But when I heard his story, I sound help but feel a bit sympathetic towards him. I still don't understand why he kept looking at me with those golden eyes, full of hope, like he wanted me to remember something. The doctor said I didn't have severe amnesia, I basically got all of my memory back, but Jace says I know him, which I don't remember. I couldn't even sleep, I kept thinking about him. The way his golden hair curled a bit on the ends, and his golden eyes were so, unique and different. They held the truth. I couldn't help but feel attracted to him, But I feel like Jace is saying the truth, that there was something between us. Why wouldn't Magnus tell me anything about Jace? 'My own secret and memory to find out', isn't that what Magnus said? There's something big behind all of this and soon it will all be revealed. As my thoughts were coming to a conclusion I heard soft little noise. _Tick, Tick, Tick , Tick _Is that my clock? The noise was coming from the window. I pulled the blinds open to be exposed to a dark shadow.  
"Who's there?" I called softly.  
"Clary it's me."

I knew that voice very well. Surprisingly I didn't forget it. When I looked down I saw the owner of the voice and was shocked out of my mind.

* * *

_**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**_  
_**I wonder whoo that was ;P**_  
_**Weeelll you will all find out next chapter! ;D**_  
_**Here's a heads up though, its not Jace ;P**_

_**ANNYWAYS!**_  
_**Thhey are filming CITY OF BONES IN TORONTO! :D**_

_**It's like the fifth day or something ;p**_  
_**TOORRONTOO! :D**_

_**FOOR ONCE i know about a movie being filmed in TORONTO!**_

_**I LIIIVE THERE! :D**_  
_**I waant to go on set and see the actors!**_

_**I cant wait for the movvie! :D**_  
_**Sooo far away**_  
_**A few of my friends and me we planning on watching when it comes out and my friend said she was going to throw popcorn at Jaime Campbell Bower ;P**_  
_**She wants Alex Pettyfer to play Jace and so did i.. ;(**_  
_**Oh well i really dont care who plays who, as long as the movie is good im okkay with it :P**_

_**Usually the movies tend to suck compared to the books but i dont want that to happen with City of Bones**_

_**Annd, im not throw popcorn at Jaime Campbell Bower with my friend :P**_

_**That means i need to sit in the very front row and i dont want to kill my neck :P**_

_**ANNYWAYS!**_

_**Pleasse review!**_

_**I only got one review before but it still helped me gain confidence :)**_  
_**It makes me know that my story is actually being read by someone :P**_

_**Soo yeah**_

_**i know im not the best author and that there are better authors out there but im a beginner**_

_**Everyone needs to begin somewhere right?**_

_**Sooo yeah**_

_**Even if you have criticism its finne :) Actually, ill probably cry on the inside ;P**_

_**Buut it helps me get better at writting :)**_

_**Soo yeah**_

_**PLEASE REVIEWWW!**_

_**I BEG YOU! :D**_

_**-ColourfulCaaandy :*)**_


End file.
